Crimson Red and Raven Black
by Sylveonz
Summary: Kevin just moved in to the cul-de-sac, new school, new life, new start.


It was a cold day in late November, the snow had begun falling. There was a certain red headed young man standing outside in the snow and staring blankly at a house.  
"So I gave up everything to move here, with my dumb family? I gave up all my friends, my spot as schools star athlete for a stupid cul-de-sac and a new high school?" thought the red head. He sighed and walked inside the house to begin unpacking all the moving boxes with his family's belongings. His mother gave him a sad smile and said "it'll be fine, dear. You'll get new friends and I swear that you'll get a spot in schools sport team, you just have to see everything from the bright side, Kevin."

Kevin's mother was a very understanding, beautiful, kind woman. While his father was a strong, stubborn, macho man who owned a workshop in town.

Kevin didn't have any siblings, which he was glad for, but sometimes he wish he had at least a baby brother or sister. He might look like a cool stud, with a fairly muscular body and a face with strong features. And his attitude wasn't always the best. But on the inside he was lonely, so very lonely.

Kevin woke up from the trance he was in and shake off all those lonely thoughts and looked at the clock. "Oh great, another day wasted with just thinking about how lonely I am. I gotta go to bed if I even want to imagine myself being in time for my first day at school tomorrow", said Kevin to himself, and walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

-

Kevin woke up before his alarm clock rang, he got up, walked into the bathroom and begun to strip. After a quick shower he want to his room to get dressed. When he passed his bedroom window he caught sight of a slim boy with raven hair in front of the house across the street. He was clearing his driveway from all the snow that had fallen during the previous day and night. The guy looked kind of cute, Kevin though. "What the hell am I thinking?!" he thought to himself.  
Kevin snapped out of his day dreaming and noticed that the guy from across the street was now waving at him with a warm smile on his face.

Kevin quickly turned around, with a crimson red face "oh fuck, he saw me" Kevin though. He made his way to his wardrobe and took out a pair of navy blue chinos and a white v-necked t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly. He went downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, his house keys and put on his shoes and left his home. He locked his door and when he turned around he saw that the guy from across the street left his home as well. The boy waved and smiled at Kevin once again as he began walking down the street. Kevin looked down the street as the guy walked away.  
HEY WAIT UP! Kevin shouted and started running down the street to the guy from across the street.

"Oh, salutations!" said the guy and smiled at Kevin. The boy had an adorable gap between his front teeth, and Kevin's heart melted at the sight.  
"Hey" Kevin said with a light blush on his face "I moved in here yesterday, and I figured that you're going to peach creek high as well?"  
"Why, yes, that's a very correct assumption!" The gap toothed guy smiled and reached out his hand "I'm Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D, because my spelling's quite unique. It spells with two D's instead of the ordinary, with just one D."  
"Ah, that's rad" Kevin said with a chuckle and reached out for Eddward's hand "I'm Kevin Barr. I live in the house across the street, if you haven't noticed" he said with a smile. Eddward smiled again and suggested to get going if they wanted to get to school in time.

Before they got to the school Eddward started to walk slowly.  
"What's the matter?" Kevin asked as he looked at Eddward who looked really sad.  
"Well, you see, I don't think we can be friends. And not be seen together, it'll only cause you trouble." Eddward said. Kevin cocked and brow and gave Eddward a questioning look as he said "What do you mean with that?" Eddward begun to adjust his messenger bag  
"Ah, w-well, since you're a jock, I assume that you are going to apply for various of the school's teams. And you see, I'm a nerd. We're not meant to befriend each other." With that said he walked away, leaving Kevin standing there in the snow, without knowing what to say.

Eddward reminded Kevin of a nerd he'd bully back in his old school. Both of the nerds were always polite and smiling, always wishing the best for their comrades. Even if themselves were treated like shit, day in and day out. Kevin didn't want to make another innocent soul suffer for no reason, he wanted to make a change. He wanted to befriend this guy. After all, he hadn't done Kevin any harm at all, so why would he act like an asshole to him?

Kevin snapped out of his thinking when he heard the warning bell ringing, he started to jog to the school expedition to get his schedule and books, and then he headed to his first class.  
All he could think about was what Eddward said earlier, and how he hoped that they had classes together so they could talk.

After Kevin walked into his first class and introduced himself to the teacher, he turned around to face the other students. When the teacher said "Well, mr. Barr, why don't you take your seat next to mr. Vincent?" Kevin looked out over the room to spot the empty seat, when he spotted it he walked down to the desk. Before he sat down he noticed the raven haired boy who sat by the desk next to his own.

**-**

Okay, okay, I'm new to this thing and it's my first fanfic.  
I'd like to know what you guys think of it? Should I make another chapter or should I just put this writing thingie on ice?


End file.
